The Best Mistake Of All -Traducción
by cindyg87
Summary: Vivir sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades era lo que Bella justo deseaba, pero su familia tenía otras ideas y de repente todo cambió…y no necesariamente en el buen sentido. Una última noche de diversión, un rápido escape a través de una ventana del cuarto de baño, una suposición acerca de su nuevo jefe y tantas otras cosas, probaron ser un error tras otro, o eso parecía.
1. Chapter 1

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, MrsK81 escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

El clic clic clic de los tacones de aguja sobre el inmaculado piso brillante no ayudó a mi persistente dolor de cabeza, pero me dio la esperanza de que finalmente _Sus Señorías_ estaban listos para recibirme.

"¿Srta. Dwyer?"

Me estremecí. Su voz aguda y nasal era tan molesta como lo había sido por teléfono. O, ¿quizás mi leve resaca me estaba volviendo un poco gruñona? "En realidad es Swan," la corregí tan educadamente como pude.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo rápidamente, como si temiera por su trabajo.

Sonreí dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Pasa mucho, así que no te preocupes."

"Me aseguraré de que sus datos estén correctos en su archivo personal," continuó diciendo y yo simplemente asentí. "Iremos directamente a la sala de conferencias, pues los socios mayoritarios la están esperando para presentarle a-"

"Lo sé," la interrumpí. "Ya Phil me lo dijo."

"¿Phil?" inclinó su cabeza y yo suspiré.

"El Sr. Dwyer."

"Oh sí, lo siento."

La observé mientras caminaba frente a mí con su escotada y mal ajustada chaqueta y una falda demasiado corta como para ser considerada profesional. Estaba batallando para caminar en un par de tacones Christian Louboutin , los cuales sabía eran falsos – y lo sabía porque yo tenía el mismo par, sólo que los míos eran originales. Evidentemente, ella estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien, porque mientras más nos acercábamos a la sala de conferencias, abrió, cerro y luego volvió a abrir los primeros botones de su blusa, y su caminar –o debería decir su culo, ganó un notable contoneo. Traté de no juzgar a esta falsa rubia, mejorada con el botox y cabeza hueca que probablemente estaba solo trabajando aquí mientras buscaba un boleto hacia una vida abastecida de zapatos Louboutin originales.

_Oops, demasiado tarde._

Yo, más que nadie, debería saber que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada. He enfrentado ese tipo de prejuicios durante los últimos quince años. Justo ahora, por ejemplo, puedo asegurar que cerca de trescientas personas en este edificio han asumido que yo sólo estoy aquí debido a mis conexiones –en mi caso, sin embargo, tienen razón. Sabía que habría malas miradas y comentarios maliciosos por venir, pero justo ahora esa era la última de mis preocupaciones.

Paramos fuera de un par de puertas de vidrio esmerilado. "Si gusta tomar asiento," me dijo indicando el sofá de cuero negro en la esquina del área de recepción, "Iré a ver si están listos para recibirla."

No le señalo el hecho de que ella ya ha sido mandada a recibirme en primer lugar y mejor hago lo que me pide y me siento con un suspiro frustrado. Tocó dos veces la puerta y luego entró.

Es decir, en realidad, nada de esto era necesario. Conocía a tres de las personas presentes en la sala, había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida siendo obligada a socializar con ellos. Denali, Dwyer y Hale (D.D.H) era una exitosa casa editorial en Seattle y lo había sido por casi veinte años. Phillip Dwyer, junto con Irina Denali y Peter Hale empezaron la compañía y la construyeron a partir de una pequeña imprenta de anuarios escolares y periódicos, a una marca respetada con algunos de los más vendidos autores de libros. Y, ¿cómo es que yo encajo en todo esto? Bueno, pues tenemos que agradecer por eso al ya mencionado Phillip Dwyer, a mi madre Renee y a mi padre y consejero moral, Charlie Swan.

Hasta hace tres semanas, yo estaba viviendo una vida con la cual la mayoría de las chicas sueñan. Vivía gratuitamente en un fabuloso apartamento con mis dos mejores amigas, Carmen y Amber. Manejaba un Mercedes, vacacionaba varias veces al año por todas partes del mundo, e iba de compras en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar que se me diera la gana. No tenía facturas de las cual preocuparme, ni trabajo por el cual debía que madrugar cada día ni una preocupación en el mundo.

No siempre había vivido de esa forma, lejos de eso en realidad, y creo que eso es parte de la razón por la cual ahora saco el mayor provecho posible. Nací a unas tres horas de Seattle en un pequeño y desolado pueblo llamado Forks. Mi papá era policía, mi mamá trabajaba de noche en un bar local y el dinero apenas alcanzaba.

Desafortunadamente, la vida en Forks no fue algo que mi madre pudo soportar, así que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía ocho años. Mamá conoció a Phillip Dwyer un año más o menos después y así comenzó una vida dónde el dinero no era una preocupación.

Phil de ninguna manera era un mal padrastro, sino todo lo contrario en realidad. Él y mi madre fueron incapaces de concebir más hijos y literalmente me dieron todo lo que una jovencita podría pedir, y esa tendencia continuó hasta hace poco.

Mantuve una relación cercana con mi padre y fue tras una visita a Forks donde llegué con mi flamante y nuevo auto, que él se molestó con mi estilo de vida. Me habló sobre el hecho de que uno debe ganarse la vida, respetar el dinero y entender que la vida era acerca de tener responsabilidades. Me reí de él y no le presté atención, pero Charlie no permitió que el problema quedara allí.

Varias semanas después de mi viaje a casa, me encontré con mi madre y mi padrastro para nuestro almuerzo tradicional en el Four Seasons. Esta vez, sin embargo, había un cuarto invitado: Charlie Swan. Cualquier preocupación que había planteado sobre mí acerca de formar mi fututo, brotó también en mi madre y Phil, porque fue en ese almuerzo que ellos me dijeron todo acerca de su plan.

Atrás habían quedado mis tarjetas de crédito que Phil pagaba, mi Mercedes y el apartamento por el cual no pagaba renta. Si quería seguir conduciendo el auto y vivir con Amber y Carmen, tendría que pagar mis gastos sin ningún tipo de ayuda de ninguno de mis padres. La única forma de lograr eso era conseguir un trabajo, y es ahí donde mi padrastro entró.

Aparentemente Phil entendía lo que era pasar por una difícil transición y me arregló un puesto de trabajo en su compañía. Mi padre, con quien estaba realmente enfadada, acordó que al menos debería de obtener un sueldo mensual por adelantado, antes de ser arrojada a los lobos y dejaba para velar por mí misma.

Vivir con las chicas, aún cuando pagara mí parte de la renta, no iba ser nada sencillo. Vivíamos en un apartamento en Belltown, lo cual le costaba a nuestros padres bastantes dólares. Mi madre me dijo que sólo restaban seis meses del contrato de arrendamiento, los cuales habían sido pagados por adelantado, y luego me tocaba pagar a mí. Sin embargo, tenía que cubrir mi parte de los gastos de servicios públicos y cualquier compra de comestibles que fuera necesitando.

Cuando el contrato de arrendamiento terminara, tendría yo que pagar la renovación o de plano encontrar otro lugar para vivir… tenía la esperanza y rezaba que en seis meses mis padres se dieran por vencidos con esta fase independiente y que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes.

Mis amigas encontraron esta situación bastante hilarante y me dijeron que me portara bien y estaría de vuelta vacacionando en Mónaco antes de que me diera cuenta. ¡No iba a contener la respiración!

Entonces, con sólo mi mesada mensual y nada más guardado en mi recién abierta cuenta bancaria, mi tiempo de ganarme la vida comenzó. Supuse que como nunca había trabajado un día en mi vida y que era la hijastra del cofundador, me darían un papel un tanto más sencillo dentro de la empresa… y ese había sido mi primer error.

Justo ayer por la mañana, descubrí que iba a ser la asistente de la nueva adquisición de la compañía. Aunque estaba feliz por conseguirme un trabajo, Phil supuso que yo tomaría ventaja de mí situación si trabajaba directamente para él –puede que él estuviera en lo cierto, pero desde luego que no se lo iba a admitir.

Así que, en lugar de eso, había sido enviada al quinceavo piso a trabajar para el recientemente contratado, Sr. Cullen.

Todo lo que sabía acerca del hombre es que había sido cazado de una casa editorial en Chicago. Aparentemente, el Sr. Cullen ha impresionado a bastantes personas, asegurando algunos grandes contratos con sus antiguos empleadores y en lugar de arriesgarse a ir en contra de él, D.D.H. decidió reclutarlo. Peter Hale había anunciado su inminente retiro, y sabía que Phil quería dar un paso atrás y disfrutar de algún tiempo fuera del trabajo. Sabiendo que iba haber una seria reorganización, muchas personas habían estado trabajando duro para hacerse notar, con la esperanza de que fueran considerados para puestos más altos. También sabía que el pronto a ser yerno de Peter Hale, Royce King había sido el firme favorito para ocupar su lugar, por lo que la llegada del Sr. Cullen como Director Editorial del departamento de ficción, había causado bastantes reacciones en la empresa.

Añade a eso el hecho de que el Sr. Cullen tenía a la hija del jefe como su asistente personal, y era de esperarse que fuéramos el tema más candente en el edificio.

Nunca lo había conocido, y sinceramente creía que el Sr. Cullen iba a ser justo como Phil y Peter. Viejo, con sobrepeso, y justo como Peter lo hacía cuando Phil no estaba mirando, miraría mi blusa en cada oportunidad… incidentalmente esa suposición había sido el segundo error que añadir a la que se estaba convirtiendo en una lista de rápido crecimiento.

La cabeza hueca salió de la sala de juntas. "Puede pasar ahora," dijo, con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

"Gracias." Sonreí y caminé confiadamente hacia la sala.

Como esperaba, habían cuatro personas sentadas en la enorme mesa caoba –Phil, Irina, y Peter, pero cuando mis ojos pararon en el hombre sentado a la derecha de mi padrastro, admití que haber permitido que mis amigas me sacaran una última vez había sido mi tercer error.

Y mientras recordaba la noche anterior, tenía recuerdos vividos y estremecedores del cuarto, quinto y sexto error.

**EPOV**

_Oh joder…_

* * *

**N/T** _Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia. Apenas la he comenzado a leer y me ha encantado. MrsK81 o Katy ha sido muy buena onda y me ha permitido traducir su fic y publicarlo aquí. La historia no ha concluido, así que será emocionante para mí traducir sin saber en qué acabará._

_Katy actualiza todos los domingos y haré todo lo posible por actualizar tan rápido como pueda._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Xoxo_

_Cin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, MrsK81 escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_24 horas antes…_

"Tan sólo imagina como si se tratara de una noche de fiesta para celebrar tu nuevo trabajo," Amber sugirió. "Podemos llamarla Fiesta de Buen Viaje Bella, ¿qué te parece?"

"Me parece que no puedo costear una Fiesta de Buen Viaje Bella," me quejé. "Ni siquiera debería estar recibiendo una manicura porque el gasto saldrá de mi mesada; la mesada que me tiene que durar hasta que reciba mi primer sueldo."

"Aún no puedo creer que tus padres te estén haciendo esto," Carmen dijo con incredulidad. "Es tan injusto."

"Sea lo que sea, está pasando y yo sólo necesito agachar la cabeza y esperar que esta fase rara por la que están atravesando, pase rápidamente."

"¿Manicura francesa, Srta. Swan?" la técnica me preguntó y asentí.

"Y será mejor que haga algo sencillo con el arte en las uñas," le dije tristemente. "Esto es más de lo que puedo pagar."

"Esta es exactamente la razón por la que tienes que salir con nosotros esta noche," Amber declaró. "¡Necesitas salir con urgencia! Nosotras podemos pagar tus tragos, Bella, pero sólo ven con nosotras."

"Exactamente," Carmen asintió mientras hablaba. "Que te hayan dejado de mantener, no significa que nosotras no podamos ayudar a financiar tu vida social."

"Ay chicas, son las mejores." Les sonreí a mis dos mejores amigas. "¡Las amo!"

Nos conocimos en la escuela y a pesar de nuestras diferencias educacionales fuimos inseparables desde el primer día. Amber es originaria de California, y parecía como si perteneciera a Hollywood con su larga cabellera rubia, piel bronceada y grandes ojos azules. Algo loca pero totalmente adorable, ella nunca actuó como una chica cuyos padres la consintieron más que a mí. Carmen, mientras todavía es dulce y leal, siempre ha sido un poco más malcriada, pero nosotras nos aseguramos de contener sus rabietas y su comportamiento de diva a tiempo.

Después de graduarnos de la preparatoria, quise continuar mi educación. A pesar de que las chicas lo vieron como un ejercicio sin sentido, todas nos inscribimos en la misma universidad y vivimos juntas fuera del campus. En cuanto a cuán lejos nuestros logros llegaron, nuestro esfuerzo en conjunto fue abismal. Amber duró seis meses, y Carmen poco menos de un año. Yo fui la única en completar el programa, y mis amigas se quedaron conmigo durante todo ese tiempo. Me especialicé en Literatura y me gradué con honores, para sorpresa de mis padres.

No ser capaz de ir de compras, almorzar y vacacionar con ellas como estaba acostumbrada iba a ser difícil. Las iba extrañar muchísimo y pensé, ¿por qué no pasar tanto tiempo con ellas como pueda? "Cuenten conmigo," dije y ellas rompieron en gritos y chillidos de risas emocionadas.

Y fue así como se desarrolló mi tercer error…

El padre de Amber era dueño de una cadena de clubes nocturnos alrededor de Estados Unidos. Se ocupaban especialmente de clientela adinerada y extravagante, de la cual hasta esta noche en particular; yo me consideraba parte de ella.

Usé mi vestido favorito como un gesto de despedida; corto, sin tirantes, ceñido a la figura y de la más hermosa tonalidad de azul en toda la historia de los vestidos. Este vestido me hacía sentir como una mujer sensual y segura y esta noche era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Dejé que Amber peinara mi cabello típicamente despeinado con la última cera que funcionaba a la perfección, sabiendo que comprar más de este producto estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión, ya que costaba más de lo que pronto iba a poder pagar.

Caminamos directo a la entrada VIP del club, y dejé fluir los tragos. Champagne, tragos de tequila, Cosmos, Sexo en la playa, Matinis de Manzana… nombra alguno y ese iba a beber. Mis chicas y yo aprovechamos la noche, riéndonos, cotilleando, y cada vez que sonaba una canción que nos gustaba, bailaba como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Fue durante uno de esos bailes que lo vi a _él_… alto, guapo más allá de lo creíble, y con la más intensa y dominante presencia a pesar de estar a diez metros de distancia. Me estaba observando, es decir, observándome. Sus ojos barrieron de arriba abajo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, su boca se entreabrió ligeramente y había una mirada en sus ojos que me envió escalofríos a mi columna. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, apenas podía respirar e hice todo lo que pude para continuar bailando.

Él no sonrió, no se acercó a mí, pero tampoco apartó su mirada.

Así que ahí estábamos, en medio del club –yo estaba bailando, él observándome, y yo lo veía mirarme. Era como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el lugar y no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba tan absorta con su presencia que ni siquiera podía decir que canción estaba sonando, el único sonido que podía escuchar era mi corazón desbocado en mi pecho.

Resistí toda urgencia en mi cuerpo de atravesar la pista de baile sólo para tocarlo…besarlo…

"¡Joder, amo esta canción B!" una muy borracha Amber se tropezó conmigo mientras trataba de bailar y por poco caímos al suelo. "¡Ups!"

La ayudé a estabilizarse e inmediatamente miré de vuelta hacia dónde él se encontraba, pero ya no estaba allí. "Mierda," murmuré entre dientes mientras escaneaba el club. La oscuridad, sólo rota por la luz estroboscópica, hizo imposible que pudiera ver nada y después de varios minutos me di por vencida. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

"¿Estás bien?" Carmen preguntó.

"Sí, necesito un trago y algo de aire fresco," me quejé. "Me iré a sentar, pero vuelvo enseguida, ¿está bien?"

Dejé a las chicas en la pista y encontré un asiento en el área privada del club. "Un Cosmo," le dije al mesero. "De hecho, mejor que sean dos."

Mientras esperaba allí, constantemente miraba en busca de él. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a explicar la atracción que sentía, la urgencia de-

"Alguien como tú no debería estar sentada aquí sola."

"Cada vez que lo intentas Mike," dije entre dientes, "siempre termino por decirte que no."

Mike Newton era un patán. Todas lo conocían y probablemente follaron con él en algún momento; bueno, todo mundo excepto yo. Rubia, castaña, pelirroja, alta, baja, gorda o delgada; nada de eso le importaba. Mientras ella tuviera tetas y vagina, a él no le importaba, y ni siquiera creo que la vagina fuera un límite duro para este tipo.

"No puedes culparme por intentarlo," dijo sin inmutarse. "Quizás alguna noche me sorprendas."

"No existe suficiente alcohol en el mundo para que eso pueda ocurrir Mike." Terminé mis dos tragos rápidamente y me puse de pie.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" preguntó esperanzadoramente.

"Yo me voy," me reí. "Iré al baño."

Todavía estaba pisándome los talones cuando llegué el baño de damas. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te estoy acompañando al baño." Me guiñó el ojo. "Tal vez necesites de mi ayuda."

Rodé los ojos. "Soy más que capaz Mike. Tengo veinte años de práctica y nunca ha sido un problema ir al baño sola."

"Entonces te esperaré aquí," me gritó mientras abría la puerta.

Deliberadamente tardé más de lo necesario. Peiné mi cabello, retoqué mi maquillaje e incluso añadí un poco más de perfume –sólo en caso de que me encontrara a mi misterioso mirón.

El teléfono vibró en mi bolso y lo saqué para ver un mensaje de Amber.

_¡Vi que te fuiste con Mike, pequeña perra sucia! Carme & yo conocimos a dos chicos guapos y nos invitaron a una fiesta. Diviértete con Mike, usa protección y llámame mañana después de que salgas del trabajo. Ay Dios mío, eso suena tan jodidamente extraño! Te amo, nena. Xxx_

Decidí dar una última vuelta por el club para tratar de encontrarlo, y si no tenía éxito me iría a casa. Después de todo, tenía que madrugar la mañana siguiente. Caminé hacia la puerta y podía escuchar a Mike hablando con alguien.

"Oh mierda," murmuré.

Incluso un encuentro casual con un pedazo candente de hombre no era incentivo suficiente como para soportar siquiera pasar un minuto más con Mike. Consideré quedarme en el baño hasta que el club cerrara, pero luego vi una ventana en una de las cabinas. La abrí tanto como pude y miré afuera. No estaba tan alto y daba a la entrada lateral del club, la cual sólo era utilizada para fiestas privadas.

Satisfecha de que no había nadie alrededor, cuidadosamente dejé caer mis zapatos y mi bolso en el suelo y luego me trepé por la ventana. De niña pasé horas y horas escalando los árboles alrededor de Forks, así que esto era pan comido. Me dejé caer, aterrizando suavemente sobre mis pies. Con una risilla bajé mi vestido, lo bueno era que nadie más estaba allí, o habría echado un vistazo a mi pataleta de encaje blanco.

Tomé mi bolso y me puse los zapatos, lista para regresar a casa cuando escuché carraspear a alguien.

Me giré y tan pronto como vi la fuente de la garganta carraspeando, hice una nota mental de abrazar a Mike Newton por no captar la indirecta y obligarme a escapar por la ventana.

_Él _estaba aquí… en el callejón… ¡joder!

"Um… hola," dije nerviosamente, sintiendo esa misma bola candente formarse en mi estómago antes de expandirse por todo mi cuerpo como un fuego.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo… esa ardiente e intensa mirada, ordenándome silenciosamente que me acercara a él. Estando mucho más cerca esta vez, me quedé asombrada al encontrarme aún más atraída a él. Este hombre, quienquiera que fuese, era hermoso en una forma sexy y totalmente masculina.

"¿Puedo sugerir que uses la puerta en el futuro?" dijo, su voz áspera como una lija, pero suave como la seda al mismo tiempo.

_¿Acaso era eso posible?_

"Necesitaba hacer un escape rápido y discreto," le dije, caminando hacia atrás para que mi espalda quedara presionada contra el muro del club.

Estaba sola en la oscuridad con un hombre del cual no sabía nada, excepto el hecho de que él, parado simplemente allí, me provocaba poderosos escalofríos de lujuria y los vellos de todo mi cuerpo estaban de punta.

"Cualquiera puede estar merodeando en un callejón como este." Dio unos pasos hacia mí, sus ojos sólo dejando los míos para pasear de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. "¿No crees que eso es un poco arriesgado?"

Me sacudí de hombros, sin contestarle. Quería actuar indiferente y tranquila ante la situación… ante él, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que estaba segura que él tenía que escucharlo.

"¿Te gusta tomar riesgos?" Tres pasos más hacia mí.

"Usualmente no," admití, mi voz nada más que un susurro.

Dos pasos más. "Te vi adentro."

"Lo sé." Sonreí. "Parecía que te gustaba lo que veías."

"Creo que sabes que eso es verdad."

Un paso más… vacilante esta vez… casi aquí.

"Me gustó," admití. "Pero creo que tú también sabes que eso es verdad."

Un paso más… casi podía extender la mano y tocarlo… tomarlo… olerlo… besarlo.

"Mm," murmuró, su respiración era inestable. Visiblemente, también estaba tan afectado como yo.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" le pregunté. "Me estabas observando y luego te fuiste."

Se tocó el bolsillo una vez. "Tuve que salir y tomar una llamada. Iba regresar a buscarte pero ahora estás aquí."

Dio un paso final hacia mí, y nuestros cuerpos casi estaban tocándose. Era alto –mucho más alto que yo, incluso estando en tacones, y su físico era delgado pero musculoso, podía notarlo incluso por encima de su camisa. Inhalé profundamente por la nariz y mis parpados se cerraron mientras el olor de su colonia me llegó de golpe. Increíble.

"Aquí estoy." Tragué saliva mientras él ponía una mano sobre el muro junto a mi cabeza. "Y aquí estás tú."

Su otra mano subió y se anidó en mi cadera, sus dedos curvándose alrededor, halándome hacia él. Miré hacia arriba, desesperada porque me besara… rogándole calladamente que me besara.

Cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, morí justo allí. La intensidad no disminuyó, las sensaciones que antes había pensado eran insoportables, se multiplicaron instantáneamente y el deseo… la necesidad que tenía por él era incontrolable.

Me tenía presionada contra el muro, su cuerpo restregándose contra el mío justo en el lugar correcto y sabía a champagne, cerveza y mentas, y no era suficiente.

Con un frustrado gruñido, se alejó demasiado rápido. "Nos vamos," dijo con voz ronca.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunté, arqueando mis cejas. "¿Estás asumiendo que quiero irme con un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco?"

"Es eso o te follaré justo aquí." El bastardo engreído sonrió.

"¿Y quién dijo que deseo follarte?" Lo reté. Por supuesto que deseaba hacerlo, él lo sabía.

"Entonces supongo que decimos buenas noches aquí, y yo regresaré a mi hotel… sólo." Se sacudió de hombros restándole importancia.

Estaba jugando conmigo y con el fin de hacerme del rogar, decidí que decir buenas noches era lo mejor que podía hacer. No le contesté, y él frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, lo cual me agradó… no estaba cayendo en su juego.

"Supongo." Sonreí.

"Entonces adiós," dijo y comenzó a salir del callejón. Mientras lo hacía, tomó mi mano y me llevó consigo.

"Adiós," dije mientras nos movíamos lentamente hacia la calle, esperando y rezando por que mi voluntad no se quebrara.

"Parece ser un gran desperdicio." Extendió la mano para llamar un taxi, que se encontraba al otro lado de la acera.

"Estoy segura de que lo superaré."

Negando con la cabeza, soltó mi mano y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. ¿Estaba jodidamente loca? ¿Un chico caliente ofreciéndome lo que sabía sería sexo ardiente después de ese beso y yo estaba siendo terca y negándome?

Cuando se giró para meterse al auto, miró sobre su hombro. "¿Puedo ofrecerte un aventón a tu casa?"

"Seguro, por qué no," dije casualmente.

Me indicó que me subiera, así que lo hice, deliberadamente inclinándome más de lo que era necesario. Me senté, tratando de aparentar no estar afectada por toda la situación cuando de hecho estaba tensa, nerviosa, determinada y cachonda como el infierno.

"Dos paradas," le dijo al taxista. "El hotel Fairmont y…" me miró para que le dijera mi dirección.

"Seattle Heights," respondí, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y por supuesto, él me estaba mirando. "¿El Fairmont?"

"Mi hogar temporal," me dijo, todavía mirándome. "Acabo de mudarme aquí y aún necesito encontrar mi propio lugar."

Asentí y miré por la ventana. Lo sentí moverse junto a mí, su pierna rozando la mía, y eso fue todo lo que necesité. Un breve e inocente momento de contacto, y perdí el leve vestigio de autocontrol que tenía.

Comencé a girarme para encararlo, pero él ya estaba inclinándose hacia mí, besándome como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar. Una de sus manos se deslizó por dentro de mi pierna, descansando al borde de mi vestido, pero sus dedos iban acariciando mi muslo tan adentro como podían llegar. Ambos dolorosamente conscientes de que no estábamos solos.

"¿Dos paradas?" El taxista murmuró. "Mejor dicho, una sola parada."

"Fairmont," dijo agitadamente entre besos, empujándome contra el asiento. "Tan sólo vaya al Fairmont."

"Vamos, este taxi no es un burdel," el taxista nos gritó, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención. "Me acaban de cambiar los interiores."

Cuando paramos fuera del hotel, un billete de cincuenta dólares fue literalmente lanzado al conductor y yo fui extraída del auto. Este era un buen hotel, él lo sabía y yo lo sabía, así que controló su boca y sus manos mientras caminábamos por la recepción.

"Me alegra que vinieras," me dijo al oído, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras entrabamos al ascensor detrás de una pareja de ancianos.

Recargándome en él, susurré, "Aún no me he venido, pero tengo grandes expectativas para esta noche."

Miré su nuez de Adán moverse mientras tragaba saliva, y me asombró el efecto que teníamos el uno en el otro. Me percaté por vez primera que sus ojos eran de un verde rico y oscuro, un tono que no había visto antes, y no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, pues algo me decía que este hombre era único en muchos sentidos.

Me alejé de él, sabiendo que si me tocaba no sería capaz de controlarme. El aire fue cargado con tensión y un silencio que era ensordecedor. Pareció tardar una eternidad para que el ascensor se detuviera y la pareja se bajara.

"Cinco pisos más," me dijo y asentí una vez. "¿Tal vez sería buena idea que me presentara contigo?"

Las puertas se cerraron y finalmente estábamos solos. Lo empujé contra la pared, besándolo. "No hay tiempo para eso," dije contra sus labios.

Cualquier buen comportamiento que mantuvimos abajo en la recepción desapareció, y cuando las puertas se abrieron en su piso, me llevó caminando hacia atrás por el pasillo y hasta su habitación, sin dejarnos de besar un solo instante. Buscó en su bolsillo la llave, y yo me ocupé en abrir su bragueta, presionando la palma de mi mano contra su erección.

"Mierda," gruñó. "No puedo abrir la puta puerta."

"Más te vale que lo hagas, porque no me detendré." Hablaba enserio, ni caballos desbocados podrían detenerme ahora.

Deslicé la mano en su pantalón abierto, él maldijo otra vez, luchando desesperadamente con la llave con una mano y agarrando mi culo con la otra.

"Joder, joder, joder," gruñó.

Todavía permanecíamos en el lado erróneo de la puerta, presionados fuertemente contra ella, que la probabilidad de romperla era demasiado fuerte. Perdí todas mis inhibiciones, y el riesgo de que alguien nos atrapara así, tan sólo hacia todo más excitante y me deslicé por su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas, bajando su pantalón justo lo necesario para liberar su polla.

"Te dije que no me detendría," dije, arrastrando mis uñas a lo largo de su erección. "Hablaba enserio."

La búsqueda de la llave paró y él me estaba mirando, casi retándome a que lo hiciera. Así que lo hice.

Le di un suave beso en la punta, y luego abrí la boca, adentrando su pene tanto como pude.

"Jesús," jadeó y su cabeza golpeó la puerta. "No puedo… mierda… necesitamos ir adentro… mierda… joder, no te detengas."

No me detuve, dejé que mis dientes rozaran arriba y abajo mientras me movía y a él parecía gustarle. Una de sus manos agarró mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, moviéndome atrás y adelante, y la otra mano finalmente metió la tarjeta en el cerrojo, pero no abrió la puerta.

Podía sentir sus piernas temblar y su respiración se estaba volviendo más y más errática. Estaba más que contenta de continuar haciendo esto, adorando cuán indefenso él estaba entre mis manos… o mi boca, pero finalmente él abrió la puerta y me puso de pie.

"Adentro, te necesito adentro ahora," dijo, cerrando la puerta de una patada y luego me encontré de nuevo presionada contra ésta… en verdad le debe gustar todo ese asunto de aprisionar contra las paredes.

Sus manos subieron mi vestido, y tomaron mi culo de nuevo mientras agachaba la cabeza para besar mi cuello y hombros. Él pellizcó, succionó y mordió cada pedazo de piel expuesta. Cuando llegó al escote de mi vestido, movió las manos para abrir el cierre y bajar la tela y así revelar mi sostén de encaje blanco, y entonces deslizó el vestido hasta el suelo.

Las luces se encendieron automáticamente en la habitación, y él alejó su rostro, mirándome como sólo él podía hacerlo. "Y pensar que te creía todo un pecado en ese jodido vestido," gruñó y luego me volvió a besar.

Desabotoné su camisa, bastante segura de que arranqué algunos botones en el proceso y arrastré mi uñas sobre su terso y firme pecho, sintiéndolo retorcerse un poco cuando mi toqué descansó en su estómago.

"Ni siquiera sé tu puto nombre," dijo contra mi boca. "Dime tu nombre."

"Bella," gemí. "Mi nombre es Bella."

Lo escuche responderme algo, pero su lengua estaba en mi boca al mismo tiempo, así que fue inteligible. Le iba a pedir que lo dijera de nuevo, pero escogió ese preciso instante para deslizar sus dedos dentro de mi panti.

"Ay Dios mío," grité, aferrándome a sus hombros. Podía sentir cuán excitado estaba, sus hombros estaban tensos y los músculos de sus brazos, los cuales estaban posados contra la pared, estaban flexionados.

Dos largos dedos se deslizaron en mi interior y presionó su pulgar contra mi clítoris, provocándome gritar. "Me estás matando," jadeé.

"Bella, ni siquiera he comenzado contigo todavía."

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándome con la puerta, pero no me importó. Todo lo que podía sentir era él, sus dedos… su boca… su nariz acariciando mi piel… su cálido aliento dejando un rastro ardiente mientras me besaba y luego bajó mi sostén, capturando un pezón entre sus labios. No podía comprender lo que me estaba haciendo y la reacción de mi cuerpo nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

Grité entre dientes una combinación de sonidos que no eran reconocibles como alguna lengua de este planeta y lo dejé alargar cada segundo del más explosivo orgasmo que jamás experimentó mi cuerpo.

Besó de regreso a mi rostro, suavemente presionando sus labios contra los míos, dejándome recobrar el aliento. Después de algunos minutos, coloqué ambas manos en su pecho y lo empujé hasta la cama, ayudándolo a despojarse del resto de su ropa mientras se movía.

Se recostó observando cada uno de mis movimientos y lentamente me quité el sostén, arrojándolo al suelo. Mantuve mis ojos en él, sonriendo mientras su mirada iba de mi rostro a mis manos al mismo tiempo que estas rebuscaban perezosamente por mi cuerpo, deslizando mi ropa interior por mis piernas tan sensualmente como pude.

No me moví por un instante, pero evidentemente eso fue demasiado tiempo, porque en un pestañeo estaba de espaldas sobre la cama, con mis brazos sujetos sobre mi cabeza. Como había dicho antes, al chico le gustaba eso de aprisionar.

"Lo supe en cuanto te vi," dijo en mi oído, lentamente deslizándose dentro de mí… estrechándome… llenándome. "Sabía que tenía que poseerte, joder… sabía que se sentiría así de bien."

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su espalda mientras él comenzó a mecer sus caderas, presionando mis talones en su trasero, instándole a que fuera más profundo porque me sentía codiciosa y necesitaba más. Soltó mis manos y aferré sus hombros, arañándolo con mis uñas.

Se sentía bien, tan jodidamente bien que jamás quería parar. Sentí mi cuerpo responderle otra vez, y le rogué por más arqueando mi cuerpo hacia él. Wow, este chico tenía un don.

Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro, presionando fuerte y mordiendo mi cuello. Esa sensación añadida fue suficiente para ponerme al borde otra vez y él también debió sentirlo, tuvo que sentirlo porque un rugido casi salvaje emanó de él y con una última fuerte embestida se quedó quieto, su cuerpo entero temblando.

Y eso, mis amigos, fue el error número cuatro. El mejor puto error de todos.

* * *

**_N/T_**

_Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, pero cuando tuve listo el capítulo ayer, resulta que el portal de FF . net no estaba disponible. Es una joda esto, pero en fin. Espero les agrade y por favor comenten. Nos leemos pronto._

_Xoxo_

_Cin_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, MrsK81 escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

De todos los hombres en Seattle con lo que pude haber pasado la noche, tuve que encontrar al que se convertiría en mi jefe. Traté de mantener la compostura, pero era duro… oh Dios… duro… embistiendo… sudando… tocando…

_No estás ayudando._

Respiré tranquilamente y sonreí y tres rostros amigables me sonrieron de vuelta, indicando que me acercara a la mesa, pero el hombre al que dejé en la cama hace apenas tres horas, quien ahora conocía como Sr. Cullen, estaba completamente inexpresivo.

"Hola," dije nerviosamente, jugando con los botones de mi saco. Mantuve mis ojos en Phill, Irina y Peter mientras me sentaba.

Su mera indiferencia ante mi presencia era extraña: ¿seguramente los demás podían notarlo? No obtuve ningún hola, buen día, ni siquiera una sonrisa o un gesto de saludo cortes de ese apuesto rostro.

_¿Siquiera me reconoce?_

"¿Cómo estás Isabella?" Peter Hale me preguntó amablemente, tratando de mirar discretamente mi pecho. "A pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi y tengo que admitir, estaba muy sorprendido cuando Phil me dijo que vas a estar con nosotros."

"No tan sorprendida como yo lo estuve," dije con una risa.

"Creo que va a ser muy gratificante para ti." Irina asintió y nuevamente el Sr. Cullen dijo e hizo nada.

"Bueno, como ya lo sabes, estarás trabajando para el Sr. Cullen." Phil mantuvo las cosas formales, señalando al Sr. Cullen mientras hablaba. "Edward se unió a nosotros hace ocho semanas y aunque ya ha asumido el puesto de Peter, será formalmente anunciado como su reemplazo el viernes. Desafortunadamente, también estamos perdiendo a la asistente más antigua de Peter, la Sra. Goff. Ella muy amablemente accedió a quedarse hasta que tú estés a la par y seas capaz de asumir su puesto de forma independiente."

"Está bien." Las palmas de mis manos estaban sudando y las imágenes, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza, de un Sr. Cullen en considerablemente menos ropa, no ayudaban en nada a mi ya incómoda situación.

"Aún cuando le aseguré a Phil que no era necesario, él insistió en el habitual periodo probatorio para ti, Isabella," Irina dijo casi disculpándose. "Durante ese periodo, serás evaluada por Edward y otros colegas igualmente calificados. Luego, al final de la doceava semana, sus opiniones serán tomadas en cuenta antes de hacer permanente tu contrato."

_¿Evaluada físicamente? ¿Sobre esta mesa? ¿Desnuda?_ Detente ahora.

"Si el Sr. Cullen no está satisfecho con tu trabajo, serás despedida y estarás por tu cuenta," Phil me dijo con severidad. "¿Estás consciente de esto?"

"Absolutamente," le aseguro.

"Entendemos que trabajar bajo Edward es una posición con la cual estás poco familiarizada," Irina dijo inocentemente, y tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla para disfrazar la sonrisa.

La compostura de Edward se desvaneció cuando escuchó las palabras de Irina; tosió y se removió incómodo en su silla. Supuse que tenía exactamente la misma imagen que yo en la mente –yo, debajo de él y chico, era realmente familiar con esa posición. Él me miró por primera vez, el mínimo tono rosado formándose en sus mejillas y un destello momentáneo del mismo deseo en sus ojos.

"Sin embargo, estoy segura de que formarás parte de esta compañía Isabella," Irina continuó, ajena a la reacción de Edward. "No le veo el caso a sentarnos aquí toda la mañana platicando, así que dejaremos que Edward te acompañe a la oficina y te presente a las personas en tu piso."

"Gracias Irina," Edward dijo. Fue la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y era diferente a la de la noche anterior. Era más formal y controlada. Miré directo a Edward, quien se puso suavemente de pie. "¿Vamos, Srta. Swan?"

"Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen," dije con dulzura y lo seguí hacia la puerta.

Jamás me volvió a decir nada mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador y mientras subíamos al quinceavo piso. Seguí mirándolo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos hacia enfrente, ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro y esta vez el viaje en el elevador fue mucho menos interesante.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en nuestro piso, él esperó a que yo saliera primero. El espacio era grande y abierto, pero escasamente decorado. Miré alrededor y vi una mujer mayor levantarse de un escritorio localizado en el rincón más alejado de la oficina. Ella se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro.

"¿Café, Sr. Cullen?" preguntó y él asintió.

"Negro por favor, Sra. Goff." Ella se las ingenió para conseguir una sonrisa de él, pero fue tensa y obviamente forzada. "Me gustaría presentarle a la Srta. Swan, su reemplazo –¿a menos que pueda convencerla a que se quede? Dudo que usted pueda ser fácilmente reemplazada."

_Cabrón._

Traté de no sentirme ofendida, pero no fue fácil. El Sr. Cabezadepito no estaba tan ansioso en deshacerse de mí anoche, ¿cierto?

_Cabrón._

"Me temo que no, Sr. Cullen. He estado aquí lo suficiente. Usted no necesita preocuparse de todos modos, yo le enseñaré todo lo que sé." La Sra. Goff extendió su mano hacia mí. "Es un placer conocerla, Srta. Swan."

"Es Bella, por favor," le dije. "Y también es un gusto conocerla."

"Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas," el Sr. Cullen anunció. "¿Podría mostrarle a la Srta. Swan los departamentos relevantes y presentarla al resto de nuestro equipo, por favor?"

"Por supuesto Sr. Cullen," la Sra. Goff dijo felizmente.

"Me gustaría verlas a ambas en mi oficina a las once, tan sólo para revisar algunas cosas." Se alejó sin decir más hacia una oficina que estaba separada del escritorio de la Sra. Goff por una pared de vidrio, esmerilada en la parte inferior pero opaca de arriba.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de la oficina, la Sra. Goff dejó salir un largo silbido. "Bueno, su buen humor parece haberse ido de prisa," dijo para ella misma mientras servía el café. "Supongo que debíamos haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad." La observé llevar el café a la oficina, una vez más recibiendo una sonrisa tensa antes de que el Sr. Cullen girara su silla para darle la espalda a la puerta.

Cuando ella volvió conmigo, bajó su voz y susurró, "Este consejo es probablemente el más valioso si deseas sobrevivir a este trabajo."

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Aprende el código del café."

"¿El qué?" Casi me reí.

"El código del café," dijo de nuevo. "Es un sistema a prueba de fallas Bella, confía en mí. Aprenderás a descifrar su estado de ánimo por la forma en que él toma su café."

"¿De verdad?" me reí esta vez, pero ella asintió seriamente.

Me guió hacia la cafetera. "Su petición más común es con crema y una cucharadita de azúcar. Si él te pide eso, sabrás que está de buen humor, pero trátalo con cuidado."

"Está bien," le dije con recelo.

"Expresso usualmente significa que se ha quedado hasta tarde trabajando o que ha tenido un día particularmente difícil. Esa fue su primera petición esta mañana, así que asumo que estuvo hasta tarde anoche."

Me reí sabiendo exactamente por qué necesitaba el Expresso, pero ella asumió que me estaba riendo de su código de café. Se rió por un segundo y luego agregó, "Sé que esto suena ridículo, pero todos hemos aprendido el código del café."

"Está empezando a asustarme," admití.

"Ocasionalmente pide té. Le hice uno después de una reunión bastante difícil con un autor y su agente, y pareció apaciguarlo. Nunca bebe te en la mañana, sin embargo, siempre lo bebe por las tardes." La Sra. Goff tomó un tarro y sonrió. "Ahora, este es el billete dorado."

Leí la etiqueta. "¿Canela?"

"Si él pide un café con canela, entonces te has sacado la lotería. Escoge ese momento para darle cualquier noticia mala… es mucho menos probable que reaccione." Puso el tarro de nuevo en su lugar con un suspiro. "Después del Expresso, pidió un café con canela esta mañana, así que es por eso que me sorprendió verlo todo alterado cuando regreso de la sala de juntas. Me pregunto qué sucedió."

Yo sucedí… tres veces anoche, de hecho.

"¿Y justo ahora?" Interrogué. "Pidió uno negro."

"Negro, querida, significa que va a ser un largo y difícil día." Rodó los ojos.

"Súper," murmuré.

"Ven entonces, vamos para que conozcas a todos."

La seguí pasando los elevadores y hacia otra puerta de vidrio, en el interior estaba una gran oficina con alrededor de ocho o nueve escritorios dispersos alrededor. Ella tocó la puerta y las chicas sentadas en los escritorios más cercanos a nosotras, giraron rápidamente sus cabezas.

"Relajasen, soy yo," la Sra. Goff se rió. "Pero él acaba de pedir café negro, así que estén preparadas."

"Grandioso," una chica de cabello oscuro murmuró. "Odio los días de café negro."

"¿No dijiste que había pedido uno de canela esta mañana?" un hombre sentado a lo lejos se quejó.

"Ya sabes cómo es él, Colin. Prepárense para lo peor en todo momento." La Sra. Goff se encogió de hombros. "Le voy a dar a Bella el recorrido por el piso y le presentaré a todos con los que va a trabajar."

Los presentes asintieron y sus tensas sonrisas me hicieron saber que ya estaban al tanto de quién era yo y que no les importaba en lo mínimo.

"Estos chicos son los ojos del Sr. Cullen. A cualquier autor potencial se le pide que entreguen los primeros tres capítulos y una breve sinopsis. Colin, Embry y Claire los leen y si les gusta la premisa, pedirán la historia completa para los editores asistentes. Cada editor asistente tiene su propio género predilecto y los manuscritos son distribuidos de acuerdo a dichas preferencias, ya que ellos tienen el conocimiento para ese mercado en particular." Ella señaló las dos bandejas en cada uno de los escritorios. "Necesitaras recolectar éstos cada día. Una pila es para los manuscritos rechazados y la otra para los aprobados."

"Está bien." Tomé nota y traté de memorizar cada instrucción.

"A diferencia de algunos, al Sr. Cullen le gusta leer todo lo que aprobamos antes de que le demos el sí definitivo para publicar. También revisa algunos de los manuscritos rechazadas… sólo para asegurarse de que no perdimos algo bueno. Usualmente los lee al final del día y luego los deja sobre tu escritorio para el día siguiente." La Sra. Goff me llevó con la pequeña chica de cabellos oscuros. "Ella es Alice. Es tu chica de la fantasía y lo sobrenatural."

"¿En serio?" Le sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, qué puedo decir, tengo una debilidad por los vampiros y los psíquicos." No me sonrió ni me dijo nada que me hiciera sentir bienvenida y sólo se giró para volver a su trabajo.

"Jessica revisa las secciones de literatura para chicas y romance." La Sra. Goff señaló a la chica sentada al lado opuesto de Alice. "Cualquier manuscrito erótico que llega también se va con ella."

Asentí y le pregunté a Jessica, "¿La erótica vende?"

"Como pan caliente," me contestó como si yo debería haberlo sabido ya. "El porno para las mamás es uno de los mercados de más rápido crecimiento."

"Wow," dije. "No es algo que haya leído."

"Eso lo puedo creer," dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente, "no me pareces del tipo que en realidad lee."

"Jess," la Sra. Goff le advirtió. "No hay necesidad de esto."

"Está bien," le dije y miré deliberadamente a Jess. "Adoro leer, siempre he adorado leer. Es sólo que nunca he sentido la necesidad de leer erótica… supongo que mi novio me tiene suficientemente satisfecha."

No tengo novio y no lo he tenido por un largo tiempo, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso. Podría haberle dicho que había tenido mi propia experiencia erótica anoche con el hombre que se encontraba justo a unos cuantos metros de aquí, pero rápidamente desistí; pues sabía que si se enteraban que me había follado al jefe, no sería querida por estas personas.

Jessica me dio una mirada petulante, y por un segundo pensé que me sacaría la lengua… probablemente temerosa de mi conexión con Phil como para hacer algo peor, pero la Sra. Goff intervino.

"Pórtate bien Jessica. No te haces ningún favor con esa actitud. ¿Por qué crees que el Sr. Cullen siempre anda detrás de ti? Todos somos parte del mismo equipo."

"Como sea," Jessica resopló y volvió a trabajar.

Mientras la Sra. Goff me presentó al resto del equipo, traté de recordar quién era cada quien, pero no fue fácil. Me aseguré de ser amable y parecer interesada, pero ninguno de ellos hizo el menor esfuerzo para corresponder mis atenciones.

Después de mi experiencia bastante desagradable con el equipo de edición, subimos las escaleras hacia el piso dieciséis. "Cada vez que vengas aquí, sólo necesitaras ver a Seth, Emily o a Jacob."

"¿Por qué?"

"Seth, Emily y Jacob trabajan únicamente las cuentas del Sr. Cullen. Los otros departamentos, tales como los no- ficción, infantiles, educacionales, etc., todos ellos tienen su propio equipo designado." Sonrió y añadió. "Adoro venir aquí, son un grupo genial y no tan estirados como el grupo de abajo. Eso puede tener algo que ver con su proximidad con el Sr. Cullen, por supuesto."

"En verdad él parece ser bastante intenso," dije y ella sonrió.

"Él no soporta a los tontos y tiene… perdona mi francés… un detector de idiotas mentirosos. Tuve una maravillosa relación de trabajo con el Sr. Hale, pero él no estaban tan involucrado con su equipo de edición y cuando el Sr. Cullen llegó, fue un gran shock tener a alguien respirándoles sobre el cuello. Él no les permite salirse con la suya con la mitad de cosas que el Sr. Hale les permitía y cuando escuchamos que se estaba retirando, creo que todos esperábamos que el Sr King lo reemplazara. Ciertamente ha sido una transición difícil para ellos."

"¿Les agrada más el Sr. King?" pregunté.

"Creo que ellos hubieran preferido su estilo de dirección que el del Sr. Cullen." Sonrió. "Pero no se puede negar que el Sr. Cullen obtiene resultados, tiene un gran olfato para saber qué es lo que vende, y es por eso que desistieron del Sr. King en favor de él, a pesar de la conexión familiar."

Royce King está comprometido con la hija de Peter, Rosalie, y me lo he topado en algunas ocasiones. Siempre ha parecido ser amable, tal vez demasiado amable con las mujeres que no son su prometida, pero Rosalie no parece notarlo o no le importa… o ambas cosas. Rosalie parece no notar o importarle nada excepto sus próximas vacaciones o viaje de compras; ¿tal vez ella debería ser la siguiente intervención de mi papá?

Mientras caminábamos por el muy concurrido y ruidoso piso, La Sra. Goff señaló los departamentos para los que trabajaban diferentes personas. Me llevó hacia la sección dividida del piso y llamó, "¡Oigan chicos!"

Justo como ella me había dicho, Seth, Emily y Jacob no eran para nada como aquellos de abajo. Si sabían quién era yo, no pareció importarles y me dieron la bienvenida con entusiasmo.

"¿Le dijiste sobre el código del café?" Emily preguntó y la Sra. Goff asintió. "Por favor, por favor, por favor Bella, asegúrate de mandarme un correo cuando él llegue, si sabemos lo que está tomando podemos estar preparados."

"Me aseguraré de hacerlo." Sonreí y le dije "Lo pidió negro cuando lo dejamos en su oficina."

"¿Negro? Ay, cielos. Tengo que presentarme con él más tarde," Jacob refunfuñó. "Ese tipo es como una mujer con síndrome premenstrual todo el maldito tiempo."

Los demás se rieron pero admitieron con énfasis, que él decía la verdad. Después de unos minutos platicando acerca de lo que estaban trabajando, los dejamos para que continuaran. Justo cuando caminábamos hacia las escaleras nos topamos con el Sr. King. Royce tiene treinta y tantos años y era innegablemente un tipo bien parecido, el problema era que él lo sabía. Era demasiado seguro de su encanto para mi gusto.

"Buenos días Sra. Goff." Sonrió y luego fijó su atención en mí. "Srta. Dwyer."

"Es Swan," corregí.

"Lo siento, se me olvida que Phil es tu padrastro. ¿Qué tal si mejor te llamo Isabella?" Se rió.

"Seguro," accedí.

"Así que, ¿cómo te está tratando Cullen? Tiene reputación de ser un pesado." Tenía cierto tono en su voz y detecté algo de amargura por no ser él quien estaba actualmente sentado en aquella oficina del piso quince. "Si te causa algún problema, asegúrate de hacérmelo saber y yo lo pondré en su lugar."

"Estoy segura de que él se portará bien," le contesté, no estando para nada segura de que las cosas estaría bien ni por un minuto.

"Lo siento, pero necesitamos regresar, Sr. King," la Sra. Goff le dijo amablemente. "Tenemos una reunión dentro de poco y antes necesito enseñarle un par de cosas a la Srta. Swan."

"Lamento haberlas entretenido," dijo él y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Cuando pasé a su lado, se inclinó hacia mí y apretó mi cintura. "Fue bueno verte, Isabella."

Traté de no arrancarle la mano y seguí a la Sra. Goff rápidamente, sintiendo su mirada sobre mí mientras me alejaba. Estábamos de vuelta en mi escritorio para las diez y media y la Sra. Goff se sentó a mi lado mientras me enseñaba lo que hacía cada día como asistente del Sr. Cullen. Miré la lista de trabajos y tareas que parecían seguir aumentando y no tenía idea de cómo ella se las arreglaba para terminar todo en una semana y mucho menos en un día.

_Reunión breve a las ocho en punto de la mañana con el equipo editorial._

_Arreglar reuniones con autores, agentes, imprentas y proveedores._

_Recolectar los manuscritos completos y entregar los aprobados directamente al Sr. Cullen._

_Preparar cartas de rechazo para los manuscritos que se consideran inadecuados._

_Esperar a que los manuscritos vuelvan de la oficina del Sr. Cullen y luego preparara más cartas de rechazo o aceptación._

_Preparar contratos._

_Enviar contratos._

_Editar contratos._

_Contactar agentes._

_Contactar autores._

_Responder llamadas._

_Asistir a las reuniones con los autores, agentes, imprentas y proveedores para tomar nota._

_Hacer café._

_Traer el almuerzo._

_Hacer más café._

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y deseaba salir corriendo e irme directo a casa. Incluso con la ayuda de la Sra. Goff, no había manera de que yo pudiera hacer esto. Estaba destinada al fracaso, pero a lo mejor ese era el punto.

"Ya sé que ahora parece desalentador," la Sra. Goff dijo, obviamente reconociendo mi inminente fracaso. "Y tengo que admitirlo, me sorprende que te hayan elegido a ti para este puesto en particular."

"¿Porque soy una malcriada y egoísta niña rica que nunca ha trabajado un día en su vida?" espeté. "Sé que las personas me odian por mi relación con Phil, pero-"

"No me refería a eso en lo absoluto." Me detuvo, negando con la cabeza. "Un trabajo es un trabajo Bella, todos tenemos que empezar en algún lado. No, lo que quise decir cuando dije que estaba sorprendida… bueno es que el Sr. Cullen es especial y particularmente difícil de manejar. Espero que él se comporte bien contigo, pues tiende a ser bastante demandante si cree que puede salirse con la suya."

_Oh, a caso no lo sé yo._

"¿Cómo lo mantiene en cintura?" pregunté interesada. "Él parece comportarse bien con usted."

"No le doy otra opción en el asunto, Bella, y él lo sabe."

Asentí, sin estar segura de tener el mismo carácter fuerte de la Sra. Goff. "Ellos me obligaron a tomar este trabajo," admití. "Mi papá cree que debo de vivir en el mundo real."

"¿De verdad?" Se rió. "Con razón pareces estar un tanto abrumada."

"Creo que ellos asumen que estoy destinada a fracasar," dije quedamente. "Tal vez por eso estoy aquí."

"Ó, puede que ellos vean al Sr. Cullen como alguien que podría ser buena influencia," ofreció amablemente, ignorando mi mirada dubitativa. "Ni siquiera ha cumplido treinta años y ya ha logrado bastantes cosas. Tal vez ellos esperan que su empuje y determinación puedan inspirarte."

"Quien sabe," murmuré.

Estábamos en su oficina como lo había solicitado a las nueve en punto. El escritorio del Sr. Cullen estaba posicionado para aprovechar la vista panorámica que tenía del centro de Seattle. Había una mesa circular con seis sillas a su alrededor en un rincón de la oficina y un librero en el otro. El librero estaba vacío, pero vi cajas y cajas de libros sin desempacar en el suelo. Permaneció detrás de su escritorio y nos indicó que nos sentáramos frente a él.

"¿Le enseñó los alrededores a la Srta. Swan?" le preguntó a la Sra. Goff, y su voz parecía menos tensa que antes.

"Sí, le he dado un breve desglose de sus deberes y algunos… otros consejos." Ella sonrió pícaramente, pero el Sr. Cullen no lo notó.

Permanecí allí, casi invisible, mientras él y la Sra. Goff revisaban algunas cosas y me encontré observándolo. Había sombras oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, y algo me decía que no eran solamente resultado de lo que había pasado anoche. Aún me sentía innegablemente atraída a él, más aún cuando recordaba lo bueno que la noche anterior había sido, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea si él pensaba lo mismo. Su comportamiento tan distante hoy me dijo que él apenas me recordaba y eso me molestaba mucho más de lo que debería.

"Está bien, comenzaré de inmediato Sr. Cullen," la Sra. Goff reconoció la señal para marcharse y me instó a que la siguiera.

"En realidad Sra. Goff, sólo necesito tener un par de palabras con la Srta. Swan." Todavía seguía sin mirarme, pero mi estómago se revolvió y casi olvido respirar.

"Por supuesto Sr. Cullen. ¿Le gustaría un poco de café?"

"Sí, con crema y una de azúcar por favor," le dijo y ella se giró para retirarse, no sin antes darme un gesto alentador.

¿Tal vez su humor había mejorado?

Cuando la puerta se cerró, traté de actuar más relajada. ¿Tal vez mi actitud tensa se le había contagiado? ¿O a lo mejor él pensó que le iba a contar todo a Phil y que lo iban a despedir?

"Entonces…" le di una sonrisa amable. "Edward, ¿eh?"

"Sr. Cullen," me corrigió fríamente y mi corazón dio un vuelvo.

"Lo siento, Sr. Cullen," dije, preguntándome si en realidad él sabía quién era yo.

"Creo que debemos hablar de lo de anoche…"

"¿Oh, así que te acuerdas de mí, entonces?" Repliqué, y toda amabilidad se había ido. "Estaba comenzando a creer que te habías olvidado de mí."

Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y suspiró. "Creo que ambos recordamos lo de anoche más de lo que en realidad deberíamos." Ahora él me estaba mirando como lo había hecho anoche, pero algo me decía que el resultado no iba a ser igual de divertido. "Y creo que ambos reconocemos que lo de anoche fue…"

_¿Maravilloso, inolvidable, algo que teníamos que repetir y pronto?_

"¿Fue?" Insistí cuando él no continuó.

"Una pérdida momentánea de juicio y muy poco control de parte de los dos. Algo que no volverá a pasar." Su tono era cortante y de hecho me hirió un poquito. "Necesitamos olvidar que pasó y mantener una relación puramente profesional."

"¿De verdad?" dije con una risa enfadada. "¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?"

"Sí, por supuesto," replicó, y una vez más su tono era frío.

"¿Tú crees que lo que pasó anoche fue tan sólo una mala decisión?" Me hervía la sangre, tratando de no levantar mi voz. "Tan solo una falta simple de control… tres veces Sr. Cullen?"

Asintió. "Sólo falta de control."

Negué con la cabeza con incredulidad. "Eres increíble."

"Baja la voz," siseó.

"Eres un pendejo," le dije. "Estaba tan sorprendida como tú cuando entré a esa sala de juntas, Sr. Cullen, pero creí que como los dos adultos que somos, podríamos haber manejado esto con madurez. Creí que lo que fuera que pasaría entre nosotros-"

"Esto jamás se iba convertir en nada," dijo, interrumpiéndome rápidamente.

"No me diste esa impresión anoche," le dije enfadada. "Claramente recuerdo que me pediste que pasara la noche contigo."

"¿Y por qué crees que quería que te quedaras? Dijo bruscamente. "Si alguien me hubiese despertado esta mañana en vez de haberse escabullido de mi habitación, le podría haber dejado perfectamente claro que nada más iba volver a ocurrir entre nosotros."

¿Así que nada más era una cogida casual, tan sólo una chica cualquiera en un bar que él se había llevado al hotel? Este día seguía poniéndose mejor.

"Oh, ya veo," dije, tratando de disimular lo mucho que su rechazo me hería. "Wow, en verdad eres de otro nivel."

"No estoy interesado en ningún tipo de relación contigo, excepto el que seas mi asistente." Lucía distante, frío y francamente arrogante. "¿Quedó claro?"

"Clarísimo," espeté y me levanté. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí," dijo quedamente y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta. Cuando alcancé la manija, él volvió a hablar. "Lo siento Bella, es sólo que las cosas así deben de ser." Sonaba sincero, pero ciertamente no acepté su disculpa.

"Es Srta. Swan," espeté y traté con todo mi ser de no azotar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

_Cabrón. Cabeza de pito. Cabrón._

Me dirigí de vuelta a mi escritorio y justo cuando llegaba, el teléfono sonó y la Sra. Goff puso el altavoz. "¿Diga, Sr. Cullen?"

"Qué el café sea negro," bramó y la línea se cortó.

"¡Oh Dios! Y regresamos a cero." Suspiró. "En verdad no sé qué va mal con él hoy. Prometo que no siempre es así."

Lo encontraba difícil de creer. De hecho, estaba comenzando a creer que el hombre que conocí anoche; aquel confiado, sexy y atractivo hombre, que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos juntos asegurándose de que estuviera tan satisfecha como él, no era más que un producto de mi imaginación.

Recordé esta mañana y como lo dejé durmiendo. En mi defensa, pensé que estaba siendo amable debido a la hora tan temprana. Me desperté justo antes de las cinco con resaca, una jaqueca infernal, y tan sólo un par de horas para prepararme para mi primer día de trabajo. Había considerado despertarlo, pero era tan temprano y lucía tan tranquilo que decidí dejarlo en paz. Grabé mi número en su celular y lo besé en la mejilla cuando me marché.

Debo admitir que tenía la esperanza de que me devolviera la llamada. Después de una noche como esa, sería una completa tontería no desear más. Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Sr. Cabrón, no estaba segura de contestarle si él me llamaba.

_Sí, probablemente lo haría…_

"Creo que él se esfuerza demasiado." La Sra. Goff dijo en su defensa. "Rara vez habla de su vida personal, y dudo mucho que tenga una, pero los pequeños flashazos que he logrado ver de su verdadera personalidad, me hace pensar que él se ha esforzado más que la mayoría para conseguir estas oportunidades."

No dije nada en respuesta y traté de sacarlo de mi cabeza, centrando toda mi atención en lo que la Sra. Goff hacía, pero el Sr. Cabrón era muy exigente, constantemente pidiendo archivos, reportes, actualizaciones y café (todavía negro).

A las cinco y media de la tarde estaba agotada, mi cabeza me palpitaba y quería irme a casa a dormir. Vi al equipo de edición caminar hacia los elevadores, bromeando y riéndose entre ellos mientras caminaban.

"¿Srta. Brandon?" El sonido de la voz de Edward justo detrás de mí me hizo brincar. "Aún estoy esperando que me entregue su reporte sobre el manuscrito de Keller."

Alice, una de las chicas mal educadas de esta mañana, caminó hacia él. "Todavía no lo he terminado," respondió tímidamente. "He estado trabajando con algunos otros… y el de Keller es… um bastante difícil de leer."

"¿Está en un idioma diferente?" preguntó él, confundido.

"No," Alice negó con la cabeza. "Definitivamente está en inglés."

"¿Y el inglés no es tu lengua materna?"

"Um… no… es decir, si lo es… por supuesto Sr. Cullen." Alice lucía como si estuviese a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

"Entonces a menos de que usted se haya vuelto analfabeta en las últimas veinticuatro horas desde que le pedí el trabajo, espero su reporte sobre mi escritorio mañana por la mañana."

"Sí, Sr. Cullen," Alice murmuró y traté de no sonreír. El Sr. Cullen era bastante hábil para humillar en público.

"Sra. Goff, voy a comenzar con mis manuscritos ahora mismo, así que ya puede marcharse." Habló sin siquiera mirar hacia donde yo estaba y luego entró de nuevo a su oficina.

"Le gusta leer a solas y sin interrupciones," me dijo la Sra. Goff. "Tan sólo llévale una jarra llena de café y dejado solo."

Asentí y con un suspiro de alivio dije, "Gracias a Dios eso es todo."

"Mejorará, lo prometo. Él sólo te está poniendo a prueba. Haz lo que te pide y hazlo bien, y asegúrate de no darle más municiones para que las use en contra de ti y estarás bien."

Quería decirle que ya le había dado las municiones suficientes como para armar un país pequeño, pero lo pensé mejor y solo le deseé buenas noches.

**EPOV**

_Estoy hasta el cuello de mierda. Joder._

* * *

_**N/T** Hola, siento mucho la tardanza. Jamás me había tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar una historia. Es una pena que no les pueda asegurar que esto no volverá a pasar, pues he tenido mucho trabajo y lo seguiré teniendo. Sin embargo, con toda certeza les digo que si terminaré de traducir el fic. Solo les pido sean pacientes y me den un poco de tiempo. _

_Les cuento que The Best Mistake of All se ha puesto cada día más buena. Me muerdo las uñas todos los domingo esperando a que la chica actualice. Así que sean pacientes, porque la espera se hará nada cuando lean el fic. Tiene tanto drama! Saludos._

_Xoxox Cin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declarativa: SMeyer es dueña de los personajes, MrsK81 escribió esta historia y yo sólo traduzco.**

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Era apenas una corta caminata de las oficinas de D. D. H. a mi apartamento, pero para cuando atravesé la puerta de entrada mis pies gritaban de dolor, tenía el comienzo de una migraña, y estaba encabronada como el demonio.

"¡Ya está en casa!" Amber gritó y corrió a mi lado. "Entonces B, ¿qué se siente ser una chica trabajadora?"

Presioné mi dedo sobre mis labios, necesitando desesperadamente un poco de silencio. "Primero que nada," gruñí cuando me quité los zapatos, "chica trabajadora implica ser una prostituta y no soy una prostituta. Segundo, odié cada maldito segundo del día y jamás quiero volver a poner ni un pie en ese lugar."

"Oh no, pobrecita Bella," Carmen dijo con un mohín. "¿Por qué lo odiaste tanto?"

"Mi jefe es el cabrón del siglo, mis colegas me odian y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo," murmuré. "Estoy tan molesta con mi papá por haberme metido en este embrollo."

"Lo que necesitas es una distracción." Amber frotó mi espalda. "Ve y date una ducha y después podemos salir a cenar."

"No tengo hambre." Negué con la cabeza. "Necesito un buen baño caliente y luego me iré a dormir." Les di a ambas un abrazo y me arrastre cansadamente hacia mi habitación.

"¡Espera!" Carmen gritó y me estremecí. "¿Qué pasó con Mike?"

"Te fuiste con él anoche. ¿Dormiste con él?"

"¡No!" hice un mal gesto. "No me fui con Mike."

"Te vi," Amber intervino. "Te vi dirigiéndote hacia la salida con él prácticamente restregándose en ti."

"Primero que nada, ¡asco!" Hice una mueca. "Y segundo, lo que ustedes vieron fue a mí yendo hacia el baño y a Mike negándose a dejarme en paz. Me escapé por la ventana, sólo para evitar verlo de nuevo."

Las chicas se rieron y pensé que ese sería el final de la conversación… desafortunadamente no lo era.

"Entonces, ¿en dónde pasaste la noche? Sé que no llegaste a casa a dormir." Amber movió las cejas y Carmen sonrió.

Me recliné sobre la puerta y suspiré. "Anoche conocí al hombre más sexy e intenso de todos, tuvimos el más asombroso e increíblemente alucinante sexo durante toda la noche y…"

"¿Y?" las chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Y," añadí con una profunda punzada de arrepentimiento en mi estomago. "Me enteré de que él es no únicamente el hombre para el cual voy a trabajar, sino también el más grande idiota en el que desearía jamás haber posado mis ojos."

"¡No puede ser!"

"Si puede ser. Me hizo sentir como toda una trepadora, chicas." Negué con la cabeza tristemente. "En verdad odio mi vida en este momento."

"Ay Bella, todo saldrá bien." Amber me dio un abrazo apretado. "La situación no puede empeorar, ¿no es así?"

Me burlé, porque mientras yo tuviera que trabajar en estrecha proximidad con el Sr. Cabeza de pito, sospechaba fuertemente que se iba a poner mucho, pero mucho peor.

TBMOA

El resto de mi primera semana continuó de la misma forma que el primer día. La Sra. Goff pacientemente repasó cada detalle una y otra vez. Nunca mostrándose frustrada o molesta y constantemente reasegurándome que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ella era la única razón por la cual tuve la fortaleza de permanecer en mi escritorio y de no subir las escaleras y decirle a Phil que me rendía.

Alice y el resto del equipo de edición permanecieron poco amigables, pero al menos ellos reconocieron que de hecho yo estaba allí, y lo mismo no se podía decir de Edward Cullen. Él actuaba como si yo no existiera; nunca obtuve ni un educado hola, o una sonrisa, ni siquiera una mirada en mi dirección. Incidentalmente, pidió café negro cada día desde que llegué.

Las únicas personas además de la Sra. Goff a las que parecía agradarles, eran Emily, Jacob y Seth y aproveché cada oportunidad para ir al departamento de arte a verlos. Pero desafortunadamente los ocasionales diez minutos aquí y allá, fue lo más que pude conseguir.

Para cuando el fin de semana llegó, estaba exhausta. Físicamente, el trabajo no era muy demandante, pero estaba mental y emocionalmente agotada. Normalmente, las chicas y yo habríamos pasado el fin de semana de fiesta en fiesta, comprando, saliendo a comer, pero no deseaba nada más que relajarme en casa con una botella de vino y la selección de películas de romance.

Las chicas habían intentado persuadirme para que fuera con ellas, ofreciéndome financiarme la noche, pero me sentía extrañamente renuente a que ellas pagaran de nuevo y entonces pasé el sábado por la noche en mi habitación por primera vez en años.

El domingo me la pasé dando vueltas y vueltas durante toda la noche. Enfrentar a Edward de nuevo me estaba revolviendo el estomago y pasar todo el día, cada día en un piso donde sólo una persona tenía tiempo para mí, no hacia mi regreso al trabajo el lunes por la mañana más atractivo en lo más mínimo.

Siempre me aseguré de lucir profesional, escogiendo atuendos cuidadosamente cada mañana. Veía mi maquillaje como una máscara y la ropa como el perfecto disfraz, escondiendo cuán insegura y acomplejada me sentía cuando estaba en la oficina. Era una emoción inusual para mí, jamás había sido insegura y ciertamente no me importaba lo que las personas aparte de mi familia y amigos pensaban, pero por primera vez en mi vida, yo era la que estaba tratando de encajar y lo odiaba.

Consideré mandarlo todo al carajo y marcharme y nunca volver, pero el rostro de mi padre seguía apareciendo en mi mente, una mirada de resignación en su rostro, como si supiera que nunca lo intenté en realidad. Así que me quedé donde estaba, sabiendo que mientras más tiempo lograra quedarme, mayor oportunidad tendría de marcharme con la cabeza en alto.

Llegué a las ocho en punto el lunes por la mañana, justo como se suponía debía ser, pero me encontré con que todos los demás ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en la oficina de Edward teniendo la breve reunión matutina. Llamé a la puerta para entrar, pero fui despachada por el Sr. Cabeza de pito, quien ni siquiera dirigió una mirada en mi dirección.

_Maravilloso. El horrible lunes se acaba de poner doblemente horrible._

Me senté en mi escritorio y traté al menos de trabajar en algunas tareas que podía hacer sin la ayuda de la Sra. Goff. Cuando los demás salieron de la reunión matutina cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la Sra. Goff vino de inmediatamente hacia mí, disculpándose profusamente.

"Lo siento tanto Bella. Estoy tan acostumbrada a llegar temprano que no pensé en advertirte que llegaras aquí con cinco minutos de anticipación. Él siempre está ansioso de terminar la reunión matutina los lunes. Me siento terrible. En verdad lo lamento."

"No se preocupe," le dije sacudiéndome de hombros. "Estoy comenzando a creer que él ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando estoy aquí de todos modos. Lo que sea que haga seguramente estará mal."

Ella sonrió condescendiente. "Te la está poniendo muy difícil. Debe ser a casusa de Phil. ¿Tal vez te está poniendo a prueba?"

No tenía nada que ver con Phil y todo que ver con el hecho de que tuve su polla en mi boca, entre otros lugares, pero por supuesto que no le dije eso.

Unos momentos después, Edward vino a mi escritorio colocando algunas minutas en mi bandeja, aún sin dirigirme una mirada siquiera. Sin embargo, si miró a la Sra. Goff. "Espero que su fin de semana haya sido bueno, Sra. Goff."

Ella pareció un poco desconcertada con su muestra de interés. "Oh… sí, fue agradable. ¿Y el suyo, Sr. Cullen?"

"Edward, por favor." Sonrió. "Y sí, tuve un grandioso fin de semana."

Y luego para mi sorpresa, él se giró en mi dirección. "Srta. Swan, estoy esperando la llamada de una mujer llamada Bree Tanner, por favor asegúrese de pasármela de inmediato."

_Cabrón._

"Sí, Sr. Cullen," le dije, sabiendo muy bien el juego que estaba jugando. Quien quiera que fuera Bree Tanner, él se aseguró de que yo supiera cuán importante era la llamada.

"A excepción de la llamada de Bree, por favor no me moleste." Me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo o dos, casi como si estuviese esperando una reacción de parte mía.

"Entiendo," contesté y le di una sonrisa educada. "¿Hay algo más que necesite?"

Negó con la cabeza y regresó a su oficina.

"No puedo descifrar sus cambios de humor." La Sra. Goff dijo, negando con la cabeza. "Definitivamente se trae algo entre manos, pero no tengo idea qué es. Y en verdad no entiendo qué has hecho tú para merecer su ira."

"Quién sabe." Odiaba preguntar, pero tenía que saber. "Sra. Goff. ¿Quién es Bree Tanner?"

"Su nombre se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo quién es," dijo. "Sólo puedo asumir que se trata de algo personal. Definitivamente no tenemos un archivo de ella y estoy segura que su nombre me sería conocido si se tratara de un asunto de trabajo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué nos pidió que le pasáramos la llamada? Él nunca toma llamadas personales por la línea de su oficina. Me doy por vencida, no puedo descifrarlo."

_Definitivamente lo hizo para que yo me enterara._ Se estaba asegurando de que yo supiera que ya había sido olvidada… hecha a un lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Cabrón._

_Cabeza de pito._

La mañana pasó sin novedades, y Bree Tanner no había llamado todavía, pero podía notar que la Sra. Goff aún estaba pensando en ello, tratando de entender por qué él se estaba comportando tan extrañamente. Cuando se fue a almorzar, decidí que era tiempo de hablar con el Sr. Cullen.

Di un fuerte respiro y caminé hacia su oficina sin molestarme en tocar al entrar. "Necesitamos hablar," le dije de golpe.

Levantó la vista de su laptop. "Dije que no debía ser molestado," dijo bruscamente.

"Bueno, vaya mierda. Porque necesitamos hablar." Caminé hacia él y me senté enfrente. "Estoy aquí para ser cortes, Sr. Cullen."

"Por favor explíqueme cómo él entrar en mi oficina cuando específicamente le pedí que no se me molestara es ser cortes, Srta. Swan." Se reclinó en la silla, y mantuvo la mirada firme sobre mí, ligeramente desconcertándome… está bien, desconcertándome demasiado.

"Mira, no tengo idea qué he hecho yo para que me odies tanto. Si es por lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos, entonces los dos estábamos ahí, Edward. Fuimos dos adultos conscientes y no es justo que me culpes por todo."

"¿Y qué está tratando de decir aquí Srta. Swan?" preguntó cansadamente, pasando una mano sobre su cabello. El mismo alborotado, suave y salvaje cabello que mis manos halaron y con el que jugaron…

_¡Detente!_

"No puedo creer que seas el mismo chico," dije negando con la cabeza.

"¿Y cuál es su punto, Srta. Swan?" Repitió.

"Mira, la Sra. Goff comentó cuán extraño te comportas conmigo. Lo ha notado en las pocas ocasiones que reconoces mi presencia, eres grosero, temperamental y ella se está empezando a preguntar por qué demonios me odias tanto."

Negó con la cabeza y dijo algo entre dientes. Probablemente era otro insulto dirigido a mí, así que lo dejé pasar.

"No estoy segura si en verdad no puedes soportar siquiera verme o si piensas que les voy a contar a todos lo que pasó entre nosotros," dije, inclinándome hacia adelante y descansando mis manos sobre el escritorio. "pero no lo haré… jamás lo haría Edward. No soy ese tipo de chica. Además, soy universalmente odiada aquí por el hecho de ser la hijastra de Phil, y si las personas se enteraran de que dormí con mi jefe, sería como echarle más leña al fuego."

"Ha quedado claro su punto," dijo, su tono menos cortante y su expresión un poco más relajada.

"¿Entonces podemos comportarnos un poco más civilizados?" pregunté esperanzadoramente.

"Srta. Swan," dijo, toda tranquilidad se había marchado ya. "Seré más cuidadoso al actuar alrededor suyo, pero sepa que la falta de respeto que siento por usted no tiene nada que ver con la noche en que nos conocimos."

"Esto lo tengo que saber," murmuré. "Por favor Sr. Cullen, ¿dígame que fue lo que hice para que me tenga tan poco respeto?"

"Ni una maldita cosa," contestó. "Ese es precisamente el punto."

"¿Qué?"

"Usted y lo que otras chicas como usted representan, me enfurece. Todo se le ha entregado en bandeja de plata y aún así, no es suficiente. ¿Sabe cuántas personas allá afuera en el mundo real matarían por una oportunidad como esta? ¿Cuántas personas necesitan un trabajo tan sólo para sobrevivir el fin de mes?" Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. "Escuché todo acerca de usted y el por qué está aquí, Srta. Swan, y es ridículo. No seré parte de ninguna misión para encontrar el alma de una malcriada niña rica que pretende aprender los valores de la vida, tan sólo para tener sus privilegios de vuelta." No gritó, pero sus palabras aún me hicieron encogerme en la silla.

"¿Así que básicamente me odias por venir de una familia adinerada?" le pregunté, con la ira hirviéndome en el pecho. "¿Me odias porque tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar cosas buenas?"

"No la odio, Srta. Swan. No me importa lo suficiente como para odiarla." Se giró para encararme. "Pero estoy disgustado conmigo mismo. Tengo buenos instintos, malditos buenos instintos y he llegado hasta donde hoy estoy confiando en esos instintos. Y sin embargo, no pude ver su verdadera cara aquella noche y odio eso."

"Eso no es justo," dije quedamente. "No me conoces en lo absoluto. No te has tomado el tiempo de conocerme lo suficiente como para juzgarme- para hacer suposiciones acerca de quién soy yo."

"Creo que sé lo suficiente," dijo y se volvió a sentar. "Puede cerrar la puerta cuando salga."

Me puse de pie y me marché sin decir más, esperando que él no viera mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Me senté en mi escritorio tratando de no llorar, él no tenía idea de quién era yo en realidad, así que su opinión no importaba. Él no era mejor que el resto de los demás. Tan sólo era una persona más que no podía ver más allá de mi origen.

Sin embargo; de algún modo, a pesar de cada esfuerzo consciente para olvidar lo que él había dicho, me di cuenta que su opinión era la que más importaba.

TBMOA

Cuando la Sra. Goff regresó de su almuerzo ya me había compuesto y no le comenté nada acerca de la confrontación con Edward en la oficina. Conversé con ella mientras trabajaba y conté las horas y los minutos hasta que llegó el tiempo de irme a casa.

Cuando el reloj marcó cerca de las seis en punto de la tarde, el teléfono sonó y lo levanté alegremente, sabiendo que estaría pronto fuera de allí.

"Oficina del Sr. Cullen."

"Pásame a Edward," la voz entrecortada de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Puedo preguntar quién le llama?" dije, mi voz tensa porque ya sabía quién era.

Ella suspiró y dijo simplemente, "Bree."

Le transferí la llamada a Edward y puse la voz más dulce y casual que pude. "Sr. Cullen, tengo a Bree en la línea para usted."

Comenzó a agradecerme, pero yo solo apreté el botón de transferencia interrumpiéndolo.

_Cabrón._

La llamada duró diecinueve minutos. Diecinueve minutos de escucharlo bromear y reírse con la puta al teléfono. No podía escuchar exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, pero el tono de su voz decía más que suficiente.

_Cabrón._

Justo cuando me estaba poniendo el saco, el teléfono sonó. Con un frustrado resoplido, pinché el botón del altavoz y continué alistándome para marcharme.

"¿Sí, Sr. Cullen?"

"Srta. Swan, necesito las cifras de ventas del último trimestre," la voz del Sr. Cullen resonó en el lugar.

"¿Justo ahora? Pasan de las seis y estaba a punto de irme."

"¿Y?"

"En seguida, Sr. Cullen."

Suspirando, me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio y encendí de nuevo mi computador. Sabiendo que él había esperado deliberadamente hasta ahora para pedirme esto tan sólo por ser un cabrón. Habían pasado seis horas desde nuestra conversación en su oficina y durante esas seis horas de llamadas constantes, ordenes y exigencias, me di cuenta que prefería ser tratada como si fuera invisible. Actué perfectamente profesional con él, negándome a que sus palabras en su oficina me afectaran… en el exterior, al menos.

Imprimí las cifras y corrí hacia la impresora para sacarlas. Estaba a punto de llevárselas, cuando el teléfono sonó. Me incliné sobre el escritorio para tomarlo, "Diga, Sr. Cullen."

Silencio.

"¿Hola?" Lo escuché carraspear. "¿Sr. Cullen?"

"¿Podría traerme café?"

No sé por qué se molestaba en preguntar como si se tratara de algo en lo que yo tuviese opción. No era como si le pudiera decir que no.

"¿Negro?" Supuse. Su elección de café no había cambiado mucho desde que yo había llegado.

"Sí, por favor." Y la línea se cortó.

Me desvié hacia la cafetera, rápidamente tratando de servirle la bebida cuando el teléfono sonó… otra vez.

"Por el amor de Dios," dije entre dientes, inclinándome sobre el escritorio una vez más en un intento por ahorrar valiosos segundos. "¿Sí, Sr. Cullen?"

Otro silencio, pero no tan largo como el último. "Necesito esas cifras, Srta. Swan."

"Le estaba apenas sirviendo el-" Paré tratando de explicarle y tan sólo añadí con un exasperado suspiro, "Enseguida Sr. Cullen." Vi a la Sra. Goff sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que él respondiera.

"La estoy esperando, Srta. Swan." Contestó. "No puedo hacer nada sin la información que le pedí, así que no le veo el caso a que toque, ¿no es así?"

"Como usted diga, señor." Lo miré y coloqué las cifras sobre su escritorio.

"¿Y mi café?" preguntó cuando me giré para salir.

"Estaba a punto de traerle el café cuando usted me ordenó que le trajera las cifras," espeté.

"¿No es capaz de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?"

"Increíble," dije entre dientes.

La Sra. Goff ahora se estaba carcajeando y tomé el maldito café y me apresuré de vuelta adentro.

"Gracias Srta. Swan," replicó, tomando un trago con sus ojos firmemente fijos en la pantalla de su laptop. "Eso sería todo."

Me fui sin otra palabra, pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta miré por sobre mi hombro y lo sorprendí mirándome con el más mínimo asomo de una sonrisa en aquel simplemente hermoso rostro suyo.

_Cabrón._

**EPOV**

_Mierda, me encanta verla caminar… y cuando se agacha… y cuando está enfadada… Joder._

* * *

**_N/T _**_Hola. Ayer ya tenía listo más de la mitad del capítulo pero no terminé porque comenzó la segunda parte de Amanecer y me quedé viéndola. Jajajaja. Pero hoy me desvelé un poquito para poder actualizar de nuevo. No prometo nada pero ojalá mañana también nos leamos._

_Gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta pronto._

_Xoxo Cin_


End file.
